Broadband service providers, such as cable service providers and satellite service providers, typically communicate broadband signals and/or other signals to customers in order to provide a wide variety of services, such as television service, telephone service, Internet service, etc. In conventional systems, a signal is communicated from a service provider to a set-top box (STB) situated within a customer's household. The signal is then processed by the STB in order to format data for presentation to the customer. Additionally, many conventional systems utilize digital video recorders (DVRs) to facilitate the recording of broadband content at the customer's direction. Conventional DVRs are typically situated within the customer's household.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.